


A Whole New World

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: A Pack Of... [3]
Category: Grimm
Genre: ...threesome Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teasing, care, cursing... I always forget cursing, pack mentality, threesome!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: When Nick learns that Monroe has missed out on something very nice all his life, he decides together with their zauberbiest Prince to show him what it is like. A bit of teasing and a whole lot of smut ensues.





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



> OMG, I cannot believe I just wrote my first threesome!! O_o ... and explicit no less.  
> It simply overcame me....  
> Oh, on a side note, their will be in-between-pieces showing how they got from 'To Belong' to what they have in this ff, but right now muse punched me into writing down this one. hehe.  
> Enjoy.

 

A Whole New World:

 

They are sprawled on the couch, the Grimm on his blutbad, facing each other while hopelessly entangled. On the occasion Sean sees them like this he swears that either they can't be comfortable or that at least some of their limbs must be bent the wrong way, but as far as Nick and Monroe are concerned their settlement is lovely and comfortable.

Nick is floating somewhere between waking and sleeping – and how could he not with his head on Monroe's chest while his beloved wolf strokes through his hair.

 

“Hmmm.” A low rumble of contentment answered by a chuckle from above.

“Going all doggy? Or rather catty going by that purr.”

“Hmmmmm.”

“You know that Sean would take the opportunity to point out your stunning eloquence?”

Nick lifts his head with a half smile.

“Have no false hope. You would, too. In fact, you just did so. You two share a love for that.”

“We share love for quite a few other things as well.”

If Monroe's own smirk turns just this side of sultry, Nick certainly doesn't complain. But apart from all that it is true: Sean and Monroe share quite a few passions. Music above all, good wine and food, work driven to perfection.... Their beloved Grimm, of course.

 

With a content sigh Nick puts his head back down, closing his eyes and sprawling just a bit more.

Their very 'biestly Prince has called earlier to say that he will be held up at a meeting in City Hall so they've decided to put food in the oven to keep warm and get comfortable on the couch to wait for him. The prospect of later heading to bed together makes a warm smile appear on Nick's face even as his eyes drift close under Monroe's reassuring touch.

Both think easy thoughts, not about danger or keys or any of the rivaling groups intent on getting the upper hand. After a while, in fact, Nick's mind strays to very enjoyable things, indeed. He remembers the last time he's had sex with his lovely two mates and cannot help pondering what his enhanced hearing had picked up while he’s been busily ascending climax.

The blutbad's words echo in his mind:

_'Must be good.'_

It has been only a low murmur and at that time Nick has been too preoccupied with getting fucked into oblivion to glean any meaning from it but now he suddenly understands. Monroe must have meant exactly that. The very act of him being fucked and enjoying it.

His smile widens when he contemplates why his mate may have wondered about something like this.

 

_Can it be that our beloved growly wolf so far has missed out on a very important and most enjoyable aspect of love making?_

 

A wicked grin that, of course, the blutbad spots at once.

“The only time when you show that kind of smile is when you either get to tease Hank in some epic fashion or when you think about... basic activities.”

Nick lifts his head again to capture deep brown eyes with his own stormy gray ones.

“Say, love, have you ever been at the bottom?”

“At the bottom?” A confused frown. Sometimes Monroe is the most adorable creature for his ignorance of certain facts of life when at other occasions he spews out wisdom like sour milk.

“I have been at the bottom of many things. The stairs, bottom of one or more like many bottles of good microbrew... the bottom of my life when I tried wieder first time around and failed... umm, there was this one time when I stumbled and found myself at the bottom of an old water supply well....”

“Monroe.”

The blutbad stops at once. Nick has used exactly the same tone Sean does when he says 'Monroe, you're rambling.' And curious enough, when he looks at him now, Nick sports the very same half exasperated, half endorsed expression their Royal does.

“Love, why don't you think a little more along _these_ lines.”

 

And that devious Grimm rolls his hips and grinds his crotch heavily against his midsection to elicit the most wonderful feelings in his wolf.

“Oh, you mean those lines... and oh you mean _that_...!”

“Yes, that. So, spill the beans. Have you?”

The Grimm's eyes are alight with mischief and gaze questing. Monroe ponders the question.

“No, I don't think I have.”

“And yet you said, it must feel good. When we were... you know... celebrating Solstice with our beloved wicked 'biest.”

“You caught that one?” The blutbad sounds scandalized.

“Grimm hearing and all... along enhanced stamina, devilish good looks and...!”

Snorting with laughter Monroe gives Nick a shove that would have cleanly moved him from the couch if he had been any other than Portland's resident Grimm (or maybe Portland's resident Royal, who wouldn’t have been moved one bit either).

“You aren't cocky at all, are you?”

“Apropos cock, you still haven't answered my second question.”

“You are like a dog with a bone... and that second one wasn't even a question.”

“But I am right, am I? You have never been... (wicked smile full force that makes his puppy dog eyes out to be a such lie) fucked from behind?”

 

Monroe looks a cross between uncomfortable and.... Yes!!... slightly intrigued.

“No, I haven't. Why do you even want to know, over-curious Grimmlet brat?”

“Because....” A gentle and sweet kiss is placed on his lips.

“... you have been missing out on something great... and we want you to feel great... so it would be right a shame not to give you what would make you feel good.”

A tinge of red enters piercing, wolfish eyes.

“And how do you know I would want to do such thing. I mean, I may be wieder, but I am still a predator.”

“I know, because I know you and that tone of voice you use when you don't know something but would like to try. And when you....”

His voice lowers to a husky whisper.

“...when you watched me have that mind blowing orgasm at the hands of the two people I love most in the world, you said 'Must be good.' and got that dreamy expression like when you ponder a new clock problem.”

 

Nick rolls his hips in rhythmic and damn arousing fashion now, driving Monroe to growl low in his throat and catch those enticing hips in a firm grip to keep sweet torture to a minimum.

“Do you know what we would do?”

The Grimm whispers in his ear now, not at all daunted in his endeavor to get his mate into the right frame of mind.

“We would suck you off while at the same time we would pound into you from behind.... And let me tell you as a _predator_ (a hint of fire and steel enters Nick's gaze)... it feels incredibly good to have something large and thick penetrate you and fuck you until you don't know where's up and down and hit that sweet spot over and over again.”

 

By the end of his little speech Nick notices with great satisfaction, that his beloved mate is rock hard under him.

Monroe puts his large hand to the back of his head and pushes him down to rest on his chest again, mumbling:

“I'm not even sure Sean would want to.”

“Do you know what Sean and I want? We want you to feel good and loved and cherished.”

Nick doesn't say anything else after that, but then he doesn't have to. Under his cheek he feels Monroe's heart beat quicken in response to his words.

 

>>>

 

It is late, their lovely zauberbiest is home and eating Monroe's wickedly good gnocchi-spinach-cheese casserole with relish that borders on sexual arousal and they are all cuddled up on their huge sofa. The Grimm and the clock maker watch their mate with matching fond expressions. Sean has his eyes closed and both can see that he loves every bite of the meal.

Their powerful Prince has once admitted that he would kill for this dish – early on, not long after they patched him up after his run-in with Victor – and after seeing him savor each bite with obvious enjoyment – at some later point when they have already been a threesome instead of a twosome – Monroe believes him.

 

When Sean is finished they settle more fully on the cushions. Sean and Monroe are sitting side by side. The Prince has an arm slung around his blutbad’s smaller frame and Nick is sprawled somehow across both of them.

 

The Grimm turned couch surfer is this close to purring again at the two hands caressing the nape of his neck and his back.

But oh no, he cannot yet slip off to sleep. He has a mission tonight.

So after enjoying his mates’ care and listening to their quiet conversation for a while he half turns and sits up far enough to move his mouth to Sean’s ear and whisper a few quiet words.

„Sean, did… he...never… fu…?“

Of course Monroe takes up what Nick has said. He groans and blushes while Nick sports a smug smile, that he wants to clout him over the head for, and Sean turns around to better face him, clearly intrigued.

The Prince leans in, nose bumping Monroe’s cheek in a feather light nuzzle, elegant eyebrow raised, and fairly purrs:

„And how many bottles of microbrew did our bratty boy have you ingest before you could talk freely about that?“

His deep voice is ripe with teasing but unlike early in their acquaintance his eyes do not show derision but spark with mischief. Monroe mock glares at their 'biest. 

„Not a single one. I’m not a prude. I’m just not as talkative about these matter as a certain Grimmlet brat is.“

Sean huffs a quiet laugh, knowing gaze of green eyes telling him that he isn’t fooled one bit. Maybe it is that or maybe the fact that Nick has lifted the hem of his shirt and is busily peppering Monroe’s stomach with kisses while the ‚adults talk‘, but he adds:

„And Nick can be very persuasive, if he puts his mind to it. And note the difference here to all those occasions when we try to get him to do the dishes.“

„Oh, our Grimm can be most persuasive (Nick purrs in earnest now as long fingers find his hair and curl up in it).“

„Although he really is a lazy ass when it comes to kitchen chores.“ 

Here the Grimm growls and bites the sensitive area of his stomach in retaliation.“

„Hey, Sean said that. Bite _him_!“

„You started it.“ That reply is muffled as Nick is already busily exploring again.

„Apropos starting something….“

Monroe feels himself instantly drawn to look up at Sean. Even before they all became a pack Monroe had been hardly able to resist that velvety, commanding voice of their Prince. Right now it holds a tinge of ‚Boys, don’t squabble.‘ and a whole lot of promise.

 

To top things off just now Sean’s other hand has wandered to the nape of his neck, where it starts rubbing and massaging at once.

 

„If you want me to take up anything you say, you’ll have to stop doing that.“

 

Sean smirks and Nick comes up from where he’s been ‚playing‘, guided by an unfailing instinct to be alert and listening when things get interesting. The hand stops, which is a real pity despite his own assertion on the matter.

 

„So, tell me, is it true? Did you never try even once? Not even in your... wild youth?“

Sean's eyes, always watchful and knowing, now are dancing with amusement. It is a true marvel for both Nick and Monroe how much their zauberbiest has changed over time. In the past Sean would never have shown so much of himself....

 

Nick poking him in the ribs pulls him from these thoughts.

“Hey... you are an information hungry, not to mention impatient brat! Well, no, I didn't. Why would I? And what's it with you two and knowing suddenly?”

 

It is Sean who answers while their Grimm wriggles around until he is comfortably leaning against his mates, not perturbed by the blutbad's words in the least!

 

“Why we want to know? To use your own words, we are pack... and we are cops and as such inherently nosy. As to why you should try? Let me think.”

The zauberbiest exchanges a glance with their Grimm, eyes gleaming and showing a smile both seductive and loving.

“Hmm. Well, why should you, indeed?... Tell me, did you ever have the feeling that Nick is one to fake things?”

“What? No! Why? Most of the time Nick cannot fake anything, even if his life depends on it!”

'Most of the time' obviously doesn't include those rare occasions when Nick lets out his Grimm to bring terror to some of the darker wesen individual's. Monroe still shudders at the memory of when Nick has confronted that Lausenschlange, who had murdered two children. These thoughts are driven from his mind, however, when his sensitive nose picks up a change of scent. There is... power... a mix of gun powder and a brewing storm. It comes from Sean.

And sure enough, when he returns from gazing into space to looking at the zauberbiest Prince he sees an expression there, as if the Captain has just made a suspect say something to incriminate himself.

“Now that we have established that, why do you think Nick has screamed loudly in pleasure when we made sure both his ends were occupied, hmm?”

A slow smile, dark and filled with promise appears in response to the fine blush reddening Monroe's cheeks.

“I see you remember.”

Monroe gulps and he notices Nick does, too. Oh that satisfied drawl. Sean can be a smug bastard, certainly, but oh damn, he is such a sexy bastard!

 

“I'm listening. Nobody should accuse me of not being open for new things.”

 

Oh yes. Their routine obsessed wolf is definitely open for new things.

Nick keeps in the snort of laughter that wills out and instead gazes at his mate with infinite fondness. To think that Monroe would be willing to try despite his inhibitions is endearing, indeed, and has Nick determined to make it worth his while. One glance at Sean makes clear that they are thinking along the same lines.

 

Nick sits up fully, leans sideways against Monroe's chest and steals a kiss, then angles over to get one from his Captain as well.

It is Sean who finally speaks up but it could have been either of them, because Nick looks to be in complete agreement with the zauberbiest's words.

 

“Listening is all good and well, but why don't you let us show you?”

Their blutbad is a bit wide eyed but in his expression they see intrigue and above all, trust that his two mates won't hurt or belittle him.

 

>>>

 

Sean takes his time. He undresses Nick first, all for Monroe to watch and enjoy. Then he lets the Grimm return the favor. Like all that time ago Sean has no concerns being naked in front of them. He turns to their wolf and steps far into his personal space. He is now almost nose to nose with him and looks down on him with deep appreciation, taking in every inch of the other man. Monroe cannot for the life of him look away, just as he has watched captivated when layer after layer of clothes have been peeled away to reveal his mates' gorgeous bodies. The heady scent of both his 'biest and his Grimm fills his nostrils, strengthened by their own arousal.

 

“Why don't you kneel for me? Not on your hands and knees... no... stay upright, proud and erect. This is not about submission... never that. This is about taking care of you.... Thoroughly taking care of you.”

Renard speaks slowly, tone of his deep voice drawing him in like quicksand. Green eyes gleam with approval when Monroe moves with a tiny moan, prompted by the slightest swat to his ass... his lovely, naked ass, which Nick has taken time and pleasure to uncover before. He kneels on the bed facing the foot of it, almost near enough to feel its edge under his knees.

 

Their Grimm steps up to him while Sean draws back to watch from a distance, enraptured and enjoying the sight. Nick takes up a blindfold, at which Monroe frowns in nervous anticipation. Nick only smiles, innocent, almost boyish... and it is not for show either. It is their Grimmlet's nature. He moves nearer – scent and aura changing, switching into protective mode just like this – and asks quietly:

“Love, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” There's no hesitation whatsoever.

“Good.” His smile may be small, seductive now, but his face is fairly glowing and when he ties the cloth around his head to cover his eyes Monroe complies without hesitation.

His breath catches in his throat. Nothing sexual has happened yet but already excitement is bubbling within him. He feels Nick's lips near his ear, feels their warmth and takes up his strong, enticing scent. Mingled with it all is Sean, different and yet oh so familiar. With his sight gone his other senses seem to strengthen.

A soft rush of breath, then he perceives whispered words:

“Do you remember what we said when Sean was lying in our bed battered and unconscious?”

“He's ours to take care of now.”

With nothing does their zauberbiest give away his surprise, but Monroe knows anyway. His scent changes, revealing a rush of love, appreciation and gratitude, that otherwise would have stayed hidden under layers of self-taught control.

 

“That's right.” This is Nick speaking again.

“And you see, this does not only apply to Sean. You are ours to take care of, too. We won't let any harm come to you. Not tonight and not at any point in the future. We will protect you, care for you and... most importantly, we will make sure you feel incredibly good tonight.”

There's delight and mischief clear in Nick's words along with something thrilling – dark and passionate – but also love and protectiveness.

Warm hands touch his shoulders, caress and rub over his skin. At the same time Monroe perceives movement near him. Sean prowls close, his scent strengthening and the sheer power of his being almost tangible in the air. Monroe does not notices his own reaction, so intent on stretching out his senses. His lips part, he makes a low keening sound of utter longing for his mates.

Nick comes so close that Monroe can feel his body heat although they are not touching apart from Nick's hands on his shoulders. As soft, warm lips of his Grimm suddenly touch his own their zauberbiest climbs onto the bed behind him. He moans when Sean buries his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply to take up the wolf's scent, moans into the deep kiss he shares with Nick while their Prince lavishes his neck and shoulders with attention.

 

Nick's strong fingers bury into his curly hair, drawing him nearer and deepening their kiss. Even now Monroe feels like he's floating. His cock is hard and heavy just as theirs are.

A sharp but loving bite from Sean makes him cry out, sound swallowed by Nick's lips on his, and his arousal mounts even more....

And then both are moving:

In front of him Nick ends their kiss – by the sound of it licking his lips to savor every nuance that is his mate – before wandering lower with that wicked mouth of his to shower him with kisses and love bites. Sean mirrors their Grimm step by step.

Monroe is awash with sensations:

Sucking and nibbling on his nipples; licking and biting at his neck and between his shoulder blades. Monroe doesn't know in which direction to move in order to intensify their touch so he stays arrested while seemingly everywhere mouths and hands bring about incredible, electrifying feelings.

Kisses placed on his chest and stomach, a tongue dipping into his belly button. Teeth worrying the sensitive skin of his lower back, large capable hands wandering lower to squeeze his buttocks.

A gasp, helpless, aroused and filled with utter love for his pack mates.

Warm lips ghosting over his abdomen, questing along the dips where torso joins hip. A wicked tongue on his ass, causing goose bumps of appreciation to appear. Biting, licking, those skilled hands caressing and stroking. His body is quivering under this onslaught of attention and his heart already beating in a wild staccato! His woge is just a step away, beast begging to be let out – to let go of all inhibitions.

 

A surprised cry is wrenched from his throat when quite suddenly a kiss to the tip of his cock merges with the feeling of a warm and wet tongue pressing at his pucker! His eyes fall closed and his mouth opens in a wordless moan.

 

Sean's large hands wander from his hips to his wrists, taking them, guiding them above his head and holding them there.

“Wha...?” Monroe lets out a sound of confusion, shakes his head, maybe to woge, maybe to get rid of the blindfold, but Sean instantly comes up behind him, pressing his large body to his. One strong arm is slung across his chest, enveloping, cradling him to his broad chest.

“Shhh, my love. I am just making sure you can let out your blutbad without worrying about scratching up anyone. Nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

A relieved exhale, brown curls tickling Sean's chin as he nuzzles along Monroe's neck.

Nick moves upward again. Kisses him, sweet and loving.

“Because we know you worry about that all the time.... Not that I wouldn't wear each of your marks proudly.”

Another kiss, a warm smile, that he doesn't see but knows is there. A quiet laugh then, that promises mischief. His Grimmlet brat has decided to take his tongue on a path to his nether regions again while Sean all but holds him upright, wrists still captured in one hand when the other does some exploring along his chest and sensitive nipples.

“Arrgh!!” Monroe's hips jerk forward when his cock is suddenly taken into a hot wet mouth, lips caressing its length, humming, pulling upward once more. That wickedly skilled tongue swipes over its head! For a moment he thinks he has forgotten how to breathe.

Oh God that wet heat... and suction. He's panting and already Nick is moving down again, slowly, teasingly. When his woge overtakes him he swears to have heard a quiet, smug whisper from the powerful 'biest still holding him.

“You see, my love?”

Monroe would have liked to make a witty reply but Nick the little devil chooses that moment to swallow his cock up deep and so he's more occupied with gasping than with talking. Muscles quiver and nerves stand on end at this damn arousing stimulation! A satisfied chuckle from behind tells him that Sean is thoroughly enjoying the show and his reactions. The quietly purred words echo Monroe's own thoughts:

“He's quite the devil if he puts his mind to it, isn't he?”

“Yes... Aaah... He....”

He gives up trying to talk after that, squeezing his eyes shut even under the blindfold as Nick moves up and down on his cock, hot lips and tongue adding just the right pressure! Teeth grazing his length, a swirl of a tongue, licking across his slit. Back down in a single motion. Sean's hand has moved back to his buttocks, squeezing and wandering. Over his ass cheeks, slipping between them....

 

Monroe's breaths come in short pants, growl just a step away, woge out in the open.

 

Nick swallows his aching cock up nearly to its base, then pulls away until only the tip is assaulted by tongue and teeth. His innards are a tight coil of nerves. These dual sensations from front and behind are driving him crazy! Nick's tongue presses all the way along the underside of his hard length. And now he is humming! Oh Fuck!

A wet finger circles his pucker, massages, teases it. Nick's tongue swirls over the head again, pre cum spurting out, being sucked up and swallowed by their devious Grimm.

A long, skilled finger is pressed up into his ass... for the first time in his life!

“Ngaaahh!”

The sensation is foreign. There's pain although Sean is incredibly careful. Monroe's whole body jerks, not sure if he should move away from the intrusion or into it.

He is torn which way to go, so his hips buck forward at first, driving his cock deep down Nick's throat. He is swallowed down with relish, sucking hard as he does. The blutbad's vision white washes.

That probing, pressing finger up his ass feels... good... now that he's had time to adjust and so he moves backward to deepen its intrusion. It starts moving now. In and out. In, deeper, out once more.

 

The feeling is incredible! That finger stretches and penetrates his tight, hot hole while Nick pulls away, pressing along the underside of his length, adding suction as he goes. Monroe growls, the sound deep and basic!

Only the head of his length is entrapped in this hot mouth now, held there, sucked and licked at, nibbled and teased.

Oh holy shit, the things his boys are doing to him!

He's almost sure that his mates must hear his every heartbeat, so loud it sounds to his own ears. Climax is drawing nearer, nerves are coiling, tightening, driving him crazy and making him yearn for more! Faster, harder! As if they have read his desires matters move along: Nick and Sean move in perfect sync!

He cries out sharply when he is simultaneously swallowed up deep and penetrated from behind! He doesn't know which way to move but his boys are taking care of that, setting their own pace, making that tight bundle of nerves in his abdomen coil ever tighter.

A second and third finger is added! Pain, heavy arousal, pleasure, an explosion of sparks before his closed eyes when Sean hits that special spot! Nick's teeth grazing along his length, tongue swirling and pressing, swallowing him up all the way and sucking as he does!

 

All three are panting by now, bodies moving in an intricate, instinctive dance. Sweat slick bodies in motion.

Sean's fingers pull out, the wolf in him wants to howl.... Or has he really done so?Something hot and large presses against his pucker. His attention is momentarily stolen as Nick does something incredible with his tongue, all the while massaging and squeezing his balls.

Sean's large erection presses into him and together with Nick moving in to swallow him deep down into his throat his vision white washes in a spectacular fashion! He forgets how to breathe, has their names on his lips in an unending stream!

It doesn't take long now:

Driving his hard length into the tight heat that is Nick's mouth and throat, moving back to drive Sean's incredibly large cock far up his ass. Scents of them all mingling in a heady, intoxicating mix. His blutbad wills out again and he lets him, secure in his mates' care. Able to let go. More pleasure than he can consciously process.

 

Nick takes his own erection into his hand, pumping himself while focusing the rest of his being on making Monroe enjoy the ride to its fullest. He sinks down on Monroe's hard length, faster, deeper, swallowing him down, sucking, swallowing pre-cum, his own arousal increasing with each move, with each moan and cry he perceives from above.

Sean steps up his pace as well, Monroe's tight heat now all accommodating and stretched. His zauberbiest surfaces at a deep growl from Monroe that heralds his blutbad coming out to play. He takes his wolf hard, drives his cock deep into him, over and over again. He revels in their moans and cries and growls, those of his Grimm and his wolf. He can see Nick move further down, giving all and pumping himself in unison. The sight of his two mates like this touches something so deep within him that it jerks him forcefully over the edge!

His drives his hips forward once more, twice, deeper than at any point before. Monroe howls like the wild creature he is, if he chooses to let go. Orgasm rips through the zauberbiest, takes Monroe along.

The incredible mix of Nick swallowing him up to the base, taking everything of him... giving everything... and Sean spilling hot semen deep into him, repeatedly hitting that special spot, is too much! With a sound so guttural, so wild and free that is spears right through his mates' souls, he reaches completion. An electrifying, tidal wave of purest pleasure!

Nick gulps down each and every drop of Monroe's semen with great relish. He pumps himself in sync with each swallow but his undoing in the end are the sounds of his mates as they reach climax together.

His own orgasm overtakes him so suddenly and with such mind blowing intensity that he zone out completely for an instant.

 

All three are helplessly panting, barely able to entertain any conscious thought and yet so attuned to each other that even half asleep they manage to settle together in a tight and loving triangle embrace. There are sleepy kisses and nuzzling, breathing in each others scent, experiencing a kind of peace that none of them has ever achieved when alone.

Their obscenely huge blanket is pulled haphazardly over them, most likely by Sean but nobody can tell for certain because they are well on their way to a deep sleep.

 

>>>

 

The next morning is spent lazily in bed, a day off for both Sean and Nick, thank the heavens. They cuddle, they tease Monroe for complaining about being sore everywhere and they simply enjoy the love and care of their little pack.

 

One thing is clear:

Prince Victor may be a jerk and an asshole but maybe they should send him a 'thank-you' card, anyway, because that night when Sean has appeared on their doorstep, injured and in need of help, has been the first step to what they have now. To being a pack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This being my first fic of this kind I am slightly unsure of how well this one went.


End file.
